


What's your plan?

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: and me neither tbh, gregor doesnt have a plan, hes trying his best let him be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: Gregors starting to sound like an angsty teen





	What's your plan?

Lizzie says I should just write down anything that comes to mind. That I’m probably just overthinking it all. Probably. I guess if I can write about anything--I had a nightmare last night. The usual, where I see everyone dead on the rocks. Somehow I’m still falling. But I can't get back up and--I wish I could forget.  ~~ I don't remember when life was normal ~~ ~~.~~ I’m supposed to have a plan for everything. A plan to get better, a plan to go to school to go go go through life, when I just want to stop. I’m so tired. Mom doesn't understand that. But she’s never really stopped her whole life. And I can't say anything, because I don't want her to be disappointed in me. I’m supposed to be able to handle this. Lizzie only talks about the Underland with me, but I think Boots has mostly forgotten. Or she thinks it was a game or something. Sometimes I hear her talking in crawler, and when I ask her about it, she says it’s a nonsense language she made up. Somehow it makes me sad to think she’d forget. I don't have a plan for any of this.  _ This  _ was never supposed to happen. I wish I could go back to the Underland. I wish I could see Luxa again or bring her here to see the Overland. But she can't leave and I can't go back. I don't have a plan for that either. 


End file.
